You Give Me A Purpose
by Ihvesoul
Summary: AU. Harvey and Mike adopt two little boys. Each chapter will have the boys at different ages and will show Harvey and Mike struggling to balance being kick ass lawyers, husbands and parents.


**A/N: I don't know how the adoption system works in the US so just go along with my very vague acknowledgment of it please. Hope you enjoy.**

Mike trudges into their condo, he stayed late to assist Louis with a case. As much as he loves being a junior partner, he doesn't enjoy the work load. His displeasure is furthered by Harvey now seeming to spend less time at the firm working cases, apparently being senior partner means he's allowed to work sociable hours.

"Harvey," Mike practically groans out, as he flops down next to his husband on the couch. Harvey had been watching TV but paused it when he heard the younger man come in.

"Tough day, kid?" He asks sympathetically. That's right he's sympathetic now. Meeting Mike and getting married helped to bring out his emotional side. Although Mike and Donna are the only people lucky enough to witness this. Maybe his brother too.

"The worst," Mike mumbles, resting his head in his husband's lap. Harvey combs his hand through his thick blonde hair, helping him to relax. Mike mutters something about Louis being a dick then seems to fall asleep, lying in Harvey's lap, in a full suit.

The commercial on the TV shows a little boy running around with his brother, apparently it advertised coca cola. All the same, Mike watches with a soft smile on his face. He's wanted kids ever since his parents died. There's just something about having someone completely reliant on you that both scares and amazes him. In the past year he'd been thinking about it a lot more, he's 31 now and he's ready.

"Harvey, I want us to adopt," He mumbles sleepily, as he continues to watch commercial with children running around.

Harvey's hand stills in his hair. He thought Mike was asleep but his brass words suggest something different. Maybe he is asleep, maybe he's sleep talking. He chooses not to answer, and when Mike says nothing he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Harvey, I want to adopt,"

Mike is definitely awake now, because suddenly the weight on Harvey's lap is gone and his husband is sitting up, facing him with wide blue eyes.

"Where's this coming from? Are you not happy just us two?" Harvey asks, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Since they got married earlier last year, admittedly their relationship had become a bit more mundane, but it was a sign of how comfortable they are.

Mike takes his hand in his own, "Of course I am happy just us two. But, I want a kid, Harvey. I've always wanted one. I've been thinking about it a lot recently and I really want kids. You want them too right?"

The question catches Harvey off guard. Does he want kids? The only experience he's had with kids is Donna's nieces. Kids are a hassle, and he can almost guarantee they'd end up with a kid that likes to cause trouble. Any kid raised by Mike would have a smart mouth and a hunger for trouble. But the thought of a small Mike appeals to him. He loves Mike, and surely, he'd love a kid for Mike?

"I don't know, they are a lot of work you know," Harvey informs his husband, "And if we adopted we might end up with some serial killers kid who tries to plunge a hammer into our heads as we sleep,"

Mike rolls his eyes at his dramatics, "We would not. By adopting we'd be giving a kid a chance at life. I was close to being a foster kid, they deserve better, Harvey. Think about it please." He begs, and Harvey hums, promising he will. Mike fell back asleep instantly after that, with a smile on his face.

That's how two months later, after getting checked out, sorting through fostering databases, hiring a lawyer and paying a lot of money out in fees, they are here.

Harvey glares at his husband next to him who won't stop shaking his knee. Mike mumbles an apology and tries to calm his nerves. They are meeting their adoption lawyer at the foster home to discuss potentially adopting a child.

"Gentlemen," Jenna, the lady who runs the foster home calls, walking back into her office after being called away to deal with one of the kids. Harvey had sent Mike a look when that happened. He'd been apprehensive about adopting, claiming they don't know the kind of upbringing the kid might have had.

Both men turn their attention to the woman who was holding an incredibly small baby in her arms. Harvey can't keep the smile off his face as he looks at the little baby.

"We might have found the perfect match for you with this little guy," Jenna crows, leaning against her desk so she's standing in front of the two lawyers. They both seem enchanted by the adorable little baby in front of them.

Mike grins widely, looking at Harvey who is also smiling. "What's his name?" Mike asks eagerly. Harvey couldn't complain about them unknowingly adopting a kid with serial killer tendencies if they had him since he was just a baby.

Jenna smiles sadly at his question. "This is baby John Doe. He doesn't have a name. If you choose to foster him, you'll be able to name him. We will name him ourselves if he hasn't been fostered within the next four weeks,"

Harvey frowns. There are lots of people that can't have children. Yet there's this adorable, innocent, baby boy lying there with no one. It doesn't make sense. "Surely there's loads of people wanting to adopt him? We were warned by our adoption lawyer that babies are in high demand,"

Before Jenna can answer, Mike interrupts, "Would I be able to hold him please?" He asks sheepishly. Harvey narrows eyes on him, annoyed he's interrupted his questioning. But Jenna doesn't seem to mind, she smiles and hands over the baby to him.

Mike stares down at the little boy, and is amazed by his eyes. He's never seen such crystal blue ones, even more blue than his own. The baby boy had strands of dark hair on his small head, and he notices slight dimples on the boy's cheeks. He is going to be a looker when he's older that's for sure.

"To answer your question, Harvey, honestly baby John Doe has not been here that long. He's only 11 weeks old and we only got him two weeks ago. We've only introduced him to two other couples, but both decided against the decision when they realised what is involved with adopting baby John Doe," Jenna explains. Harvey and Mike share a look, then look down at the sweet baby.

Harvey sighs, he knew there would be a catch. This was too good to be true. "What is involved with adopting the baby?" He asks expecting to be told they would have to allow some drugged up mother to see her baby every week, or that they would have to share legal guardianship with the grandparents.

"When baby John Doe was found he wasn't alone. He was found with his big brother, Zachariah. He is only five years old but the police told us he'd managed to look after the baby, and without him he would've died."

Mike looks down at the baby in his arms, picturing him dead was enough to send shivers down his spine. "You've got a big brother, buddy," He mumbles, stroking a finger down the baby's face.

Harvey smiles as he watches the two of them. Mike really wanted this, and now he had to admit so did he. "Why is that such an issue? Has the kid got problems? Mental or physical?" He asks, his fears about a psycho kid like the one he'd soon in the movie Orphan slowly creeping back.

Jenna shakes her head on a laugh. "Not at all, well he was abandoned so he might he be a bit hesitant with you at first but that's to be expected. Zach is a brilliant boy. He's very intelligent for his age, sweet, but he is very shy. It's just some people don't like the idea of adopting two children, especially if one is a baby who will need a lot of attention. Would you like to meet him?"

Mike and Harvey share a look before nodding. They expected Jenna to leave and collect him, but she just calls out his name and the next thing they know the door is opening and a small boy is walking in, holding a small teddy bear.

Harvey smiles at the boy in front of them. He's small, with dark hair like his little brother's but unlike the baby he had soft brown eyes, like his own he can't help but think.

"Zach, I'd like you to meet Harvey and Mike," Jenna introduces them to the small boy.

The kid smiles shyly, looking away from them. "Hello, I'm Zach,"

Mike can't help but think the little boy standing in front of them is the cutest thing. He looks at the blue teddy bear in his hand, he looks quite old, "What's your teddys name?"

Zach blushes, but walks closer to Mike and places the teddy bear next to the baby. "He's called Jesse, but he's my brother's now. He needs him more than me,"

Harvey and Mike can't help the smiles on their faces when they hear that. The kid is cute, they'll give him that.

Jenna grins watching the men talk with the little boy, whilst still adoring the baby. Zach and baby John Doe deserve these two.

"Zach, why don't you go and get ready for lunch so I can talk to Harvey and Mike," She tells the little boy. He nods obediently, kissing his brother on the forehead before waving bye to Harvey and Mike.

They watch him leave, and Mike passes the baby back to Jenna. She looks at them uneasily, maybe she'd got it wrong. Harvey stands up and she sighs, when will these kids catch a break. "Where do we sign?" He asks, and Jenna almost think she doesn't hear him right.

"Sorry?" She questions, holding the baby close to her chest.

"We love them, the both of them. Where do we sign? We'd like to adopt them right Mike?" Harvey asks his husband but from the way he'd been with those kids the answer was obvious.

Mike stands as well, smiling over at Jenna. "We would please, Jenna," She smiles at the words. The two men would make excellent parents.

She leaves the room to put the baby down and find their adoption lawyer so they can sort out paper work.

Harvey and Mike smile at eachother. "Thank you, Harvey," Mike simpers.

Harvey leans in, kissing his husband gently. "Don't thank me, kid. Thank those two, they're about to change our lives forever," He chimes on a grin. Those two boys are going to become their sons, parenting can't be that hard right?

Harvey leads Zach into their condo, carrying the baby in his arms. Mike follows muttering to himself as he carries up both boys' belongings. For a neglected kid and a newborn baby, they sure had a lot of stuff. Mike grimaces at his own dark humour, maybe he won't say that out loud.

They walk into the bedroom they had decided could be Zach's and Mike places the bags of his stuff on the floor. When they found out the adoption was going to go through and they could foster the boys until it had, they'd renovated the condo making it more child friendly. They decorated Zach's room, painting the walls blue and putting up pictures and posters of different planets, after finding out he loved space. The large room was equipped with a double bed, large wardrobe which is filled with clothes they'd gotten for him, drawers and a desk. They'd gotten him a couple of toys, but figured he could choose some more of his own.

Zach looks around the room mesmerised. He had never had his own room, and he loves this one. He runs his hand down all the different planets stuck up on the walls. "I love it," He murmurs with a grin.

Harvey and Mike share a smile, and Mike slings an arm around the small boy. "Good. If there's anything you want to change tell us and we can. Shall we go see your brother's?" Mike asks, and Zach nods eagerly.

In the bedroom next door is a large wooden crib. The walls are painted a sky-blue colour and there are cloud wall sticks everywhere. There's wooden toy planes hanging down from the ceiling. Zach walks around looking at everything intently, making sure it's suitable for his baby brother. He strokes the tall blue lamp, which is next to the large window. The room has the same furniture as his room, but rather than a desk there's a changing table.

"He'll love this," Zach concludes, watching his brother wriggling about in Harvey's arms. Harvey says he can already tell the baby is going to be mischievous because he always seems to be trying to escape. Mike had said he was probably just trying to get away from Harvey which made the boy laugh, but Harvey glare.

Mike smiles down at the small boy, his son, "Actually Zach, we have been meaning to ask you, seeing as he's your baby brother, we think you should name him,"

Zach's eyes brightened at the chance to name his baby brother. "Really?"

Harvey nods, "Sure thing kiddo, what name do you think suits this little fella?" He asks lifting the baby down slightly so he was more at Zach's height. The little boy stares down at the baby, licking his lips in concentration which Harvey thought was adorable.

"Iron man," He answers, completely seriously looking up at them both. Harvey and Mike share a smirk. Well it had a ring to it.

Mike ruffles the boys hair, "Maybe something a bit more traditional,"

The boy gives him a puzzled face in response. "What's 'ditional?" He asks. Mike smiles at his mispronunciation of the word.

"It means something a bit more baby like, and a little less superhero,"

Zach giggles at his answer but thinks hard for a new name. He decides he wants to name his baby brother after his best friend from his old apartment, his only friend and next-door neighbour. He'd always brought food round for Zach and the baby, sneaking it past his parents just for Zach. "I want to call him Noah,"

Harvey and Mike nod approvingly. It was one of the names they considered suggesting if Zach's choices had stuck with superheroes. They'd already chosen the middle name, using Mike's dad's name. "Noah James Specter-Ross, do you like that buddy?" Harvey asks lifting the small boy up above his head. The baby giggles and Harvey takes that as a yes.

Zach pulls at Harvey's arm and he smiles down at the boy, "What's up kiddo?"

"Is my name Specter-Ross like Noah's?" He asks hopefully. Zach didn't want to remember his parents. They always left him alone in the dark, and he was always hungry with them. But Mike and Harvey gave him his own room, and made him some lunch as soon as they got in. They even got him his own special plate and cup.

Harvey eyes him warily, "It is, but only if you want it to be?" Harvey smiles when Zach nods happily. They are a family now.

After feeding Noah some milk, Mike places down in his cot to sleep. He looks like the picture of pure innocence, although his cheeky face suggests he won't be like that for long. He kisses the boy on the forehead before turning off the light. Mike turns on the baby monitor and brings the other one into the kitchen where Harvey and Zach are.

Zach is sitting at the kitchen table watching Harvey cook some pasta for dinner. "You like pasta yeah buddy?" Harvey asks and Zach hums in approval.

Mike takes a seat next to the little boy, noting to give the boy a bath tonight as his dark hair is looking a bit dirty. "Noah is down for the count," He tells Zach on a smile.

Zach smirks, "He cries a lot in the night," Mike groans inwardly at that. Everyone had warned him and Harvey baby will both build and wreck them as people.

"So do you go to kindergarten?"

Zach shrugs his shoulders, "Sometimes, not with my mummy, but with Jenna," He mumbles. His Mummy hadn't cared enough to send him to school, but his short stay at the foster home meant he went then.

Harvey hands the boy a small bowl of pasta in his own special space man bowl, "We'll get you enrolled at the prep school, buddy,"

Zach simply smiles, and digs into his pasta. Once they've all eaten dinner, Harvey let him choose a film to watch before Mike took him to have a bath.

Harvey checks on Noah as the bath is taking place. He looks down at the small baby sleeping. It's impossible to understand how someone could look at this little guy and not want to look after him. He knows then he'll protect the boy for his entire life. After kissing Noah, and cringing as he nearly wakes him up, he leaves. Next, Harvey walks into the space themed bedroom. The little boy is freshly washed and lying in bed, wearing space man pyjamas. Mike is sitting on the side of the bed, with an open book in his hand.

Harvey sits on the other side of the bed, his hand resting on the small boy's chest. The movement of his breathing is comforting. When the story ends Mike places the book down on the side.

Zach looks up at him sleepily, "I liked that," He mumbles.

"Me too," Mike retorts on a soft smile, "Go to sleep, kiddo," He says softly, kissing the boy's hair.

Zach nods, but furrows his brows, "Promise I can stay here?" He asks hopefully, his voice small and his young age never more obvious.

Harvey runs a hand through the dark hair of the boy and smiles softly, "Buddy, I wouldn't have it any other way," He tells him. Maybe he can show his emotional side to Zach as well as Mike and Donna. When he looks at the little boy in front of him, and pictures the little baby in the other room, his heart pounds. Then he looks across at the man opposite him, watching their son. Maybe this is all he's ever wanted.


End file.
